Tangoed Romance
by shopgirl152
Summary: When Cassie doesn't show up for class one morning, Rachel is at loss of what to do. But with Brody giving her advice, only to lead to the two of them Tangoing around the classroom, is Rachel's stress really about Cassie not showing up…or is it something else? one-shot. Brody/Rachel.


**A/N: **Okay, I am not even going to _pretend_ this is any good. But...yay for my first Rody fic!

* * *

**Rachel**: The teacher's on delay, but the students-

**Brody**: There's another way. Teach something. Anything.

**Rachel**: Teach one two three

**Brody**: Anything but that

**Rachel**: This is weird

**Brody**: It's weird

**Rachel**: Very weird

**Brody**: Fuckin weird

**Rachel** [_walks over and lightly bangs her head on the wall_] I'm upset and I don't know what to do. Fighting with her all day, trying to find my way and to top it all off I like you. [_clamps hand over her mouth_]

**Brody** [_speaking_]: It's okay you know. I like you too.

**Rachel**: But, Finn-

**Brody** [_takes her hand in a beginning tango position_]: Feel like going insane, going out of your brain and you're thinking of quitting the class-

**Rachel**: As a matter of fact-

**Brody**: Rachel I know her act. It's called the tango Cassie. The tango Cassie. It's a dark, dizzy, merry go round. As she keeps you playing,

**Rachel** [_speaking_]: She's not that bad...

**Brody**: Your dreams she is mangling.

**Rachel**: Really, not that bad. She says she's motivating me.

**Brody** [_speaking_]: And you believe her? [_singing_] And you toss and you turn cause her cold eyes can burn yet you try and you try and [_speaking_] get nowhere.

**Rachel** [_has a realization and walks away from Brody, breaking the contact_]: I think I know what you mean

**Both**: The Tango Cassie

**Brody**: Has she ever pouted her lips and said "work harder?"

**Rachel** [_spoken_]: Always

**Brody**: Have you ever doubted a motive or two?

**Rachel**: This is...spooky. Did you cringe when she walked through the door?

**Brody**: Everytime. So be cautious.

**Rachel**: Did she yell at the other class?

**Brody**: More than that.

**Rachel**: I'm getting...nauseous.

[_beginning notes of the tango start as Rachel and Brody walk towards each other, taking the first position again_]

**Brody**: Where did you learn to tango?

**Rachel**: Oh. I took ballet lessons as a child. I-I realize that ballet and tango are two different genres and styles of dance, but really, the principles of it are much the same. I have excellent spatial awareness.

**Brody** [_dipping her_]: It shows.

**Rachel** [f_ace flushing_]: So, wh-where did you learn to tango?

**Brody**: Ballet lessons. Same as you.

**Rachel**: Really?

**Brody** [_smirks_]: No.

**Rachel**: Oh.

**Brody**: You forget I'm a junior. My freshman year, I had to take an Intro to Dance Styles course as a gen ed. Tango was one of the dances we learned. [_grunts as Rachel steps on his foot_] Spatial awareness huh?

**Rachel** [_blushes at the mistake_]: Sometimes it fails. [_she tries to correct herself, only to accidentally trip both her and Brody, causing them to crash to the ground_]

**Brody** [_blacks out from the impac_t]

**Rachel**: Brody? Brody? Brody, answer me!

[_the scene changes to that of the classroom. Things look pretty much the same, except the entire class is tangoing around the room. Far off in the distance, we see Cassie; she dances with student after student, only to berate them before moving on to the next. Rachel and Brody are in the foreground, doing the tango perfectly_].

**Rachel** [_glancing over her shoulder at Cassie as Brody twirls her_]: She cheated. Cassie cheated.

**Brody**: Fucking cheated

**Rachel**: I'm defeated I should quit class right now

**Brody**: Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might-

**Rachel**: She'd berate me and hate me anyhow

**Both**: When you're taking her class, you don't stand a chance. Her hellish teaching will make you fail

**Brody**: So you think might as well

**Rachel**: Kill the teacher from hell

**Brody** [_taken aback. Spoken_]: That's...a little harsh.

**Rachel** [_apologetically_]: Sorry. That's just how I feel about her and this class

**Brody** [_brushes a strand of hair from Rachel's face_]: Don't be sorry. Cassie deserves the hate. [_smirks_] It's because of Cassie I get to dance with you

**Rachel** [_speechless_]

**Both**: The Tango Cassie. Gotta dance til the teacher is through. You pretend to believe her. But in the end you can't leave her-

**Rachel** [_spoken_]: Why not?

**Brody**: You need the class to graduate.

**Rachel**: Oh.

**Both**: But the end it will come, still you have to play dumb, til you glum and you bum and turn blue

**Brody**: Why do we put up with her?

**Rachel**: Because she's a good teacher

[_By this point, Cassie has walked over and is standing in front of Rachel and Brody, impatiently tapping her foot. Rachel and Brody respond by doing a few quick dance moves, but Cassie isn't impressed_]

**Cassie** [_spoken_]: You're both terrible. Now try that again, or you can forget coming to class tomorrow. [_she snorts with derision and walks off_]

**Brody and Rachel** [_stop dancing and look at each other_]: The Tango Cassie

[_music ends and we shift back to the classroom, which is empty. Cassie never showed up and Rachel is standing over Brody, a worried expression on her face_]

**Rachel**: Brody? Brody, are you alright? I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to trip you. How's your head? How do you feel?

**Brody** [_sits up and grins_]: Actually, I feel great. [_jumps to his feet and heads out the door without another word_]

**Rachel** [_pouting_]: Well that didn't help. I feel lousy. [_beat_] and confused


End file.
